Careful Confessions
by UmbrellaFreak
Summary: A new gay boy moves to Lima and he and Sam click.  Bad summary.  Warnings: Cursing, homosexual acts, fighting, etc.
1. Prolouge

**A/N : **… Just got bored. (Tristen = 3rd person, Sam and others = 1st person)

**Pairings: **Sam/OC

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything but my plot and my paper covered in ideas. Oh, and my OC Tristen Violet! (Which I kinda don't own because I got it from a friend...)

***00*** Tristen's POV

Tristen got out of the cramped car and into the crisp autumn with a swift grace. He wanted to get his boxes unpacked, get his bedroom somewhat "together", and get out his best outfit for school tomorrow. He had been enrolled a week prier to the move. Everything was _peachy._

He slipped her headphones in his ears, turned on his iPod and listened to some 1960's country. He wasn't a redneck or a "down-to-the-bone countrymen", but he loved the emotion and meaning behind the songs. Being adopted, as his parents say, makes you more "emotion-based" than others. You let your emotions take over and music is the only thing that calms him down.

He grabbed three of his boxes and left the other four for his dad. Two of his boxes, one full of pictures and the other full with "just-for-look" things that went around his room, he thanked God they weren't very heavy. His other five boxes were full of clothes, all newly bought as "guilt-free" passes from his parents, to make up for the stress of the move.

Putting his boxes on the floor, he looked around at his new room. Deep red carpet with 3 white walls and a mural of a weeping willow on the wall above his bed. Not that it was depressing, it was motivation. That's where he was found, by her adoptive parents. Along with a single violet that had been planted recently beside him. Their furniture had been moved a few days in advance which gave his more time to put things away and get his room situated.

His room was big. About 20 feet by 20 feet, give or take a few. He opened the closet as his dad put the boxes with the others. He grabbed the first 3 boxes of clothes and slid them closer to him. He opened the first one and saw it was full of jeans. He instantly began the folding and hanging, not stopping until all the clothes were in the closet or the dresser.

***!***

Relaxing on his bed, he looked at his now clean room. He had already taken a shower, eaten his dinner and stripped to his boxers to go to sleep for the rough day ahead. _I should probably get out my school clothes...___he thought as he lazily got out of bed and went to his closet to get out a pair of jeans, his favorite black skinnies. Then, he sluggishly moved towards the dresser and opened the second drawer. He grabbed his favorite shirt, probably not the best shirt to wear on the first day but it showed his true colors! Putting his clothes on the chest in front of his bed, he slipped beneath the comforter and began to fall into a deep sleep.

"Honey, are you wearing that shirt," asked his mom, pointing to the shirt when she poked her head in," tomorrow at school?" She was as cheery as ever.

"Yes ma'am. I want people to know I'm gay right off the bat. A shirt that says, "I'M GAY. DEAL WITH IT!" ought to get their attention. Night mom, love you." He replied, slurring his words slightly.

"Love you, too." she whispered as she went her separate way and he finally fell asleep.

***00*** Sam's POV

"OMG! Look at him, he must be the new kid." I could hear a group of girls saying. I followed their stares and saw him. His shirt was suicide. I ran to him and gently tapped him to get his attention.

"I'm Sam, can you come with me?" I asked him as kindly as I could while watching for bullies.

"Why?" I could tell he is genuinely confused.

"Because, this shirt," I pointed to it. "is social suicide. Come with me." I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him all the was to the bathroom. I pulled him into the closest stall and gave him the jacket I was wearing.

"Wear this for the rest of the day. There are a lot of people in this school that don't take to kindly to gays like us." OMG! Did I just come out to him?

"You know, I won't tell anyone. You are really the best person in the world to do this for me. If your friends are anything like you, I'll love this school. I'm Tristen by the way." He held out his hand to shake mine. "Sure am glad to have knight in shining armor like you. I have Spanish, you know where it is?"

"Yeah, let me see your schedule." He gave it to me with a smile. As I looked over it, he had all my classes, even glee club!

"You have all my classes. You do realize that being in glee is more social suicide than your shirt? Even being in glee _and_ football doesn't help..."

"You're in glee, too! Football? That means you've got muscles." He gave me a wink and I couldn't help but blush. "Let's head to Spanish then? Since I'm new, you think you could be my escort for, lets say, the rest of the week?"

"I kinda have a girlfriend..."

"But your gay, why play with her emotions?"

"I suppose I could tell her, maybe we could still be friends. Hey, you seem pretty cool, you wanna hang out today after school?"

"Sure. Give me your phone." I hesitated but gave it to him. He put himself in my contacts. "Text me your address and I'll be there. _Now, _lets get to Spanish!" Gosh he was hyper...

***00*** Tristen's POV

Tristen was laughing so hard when they left Spanish! Sam was supposed to be doing his essay for extra credit and instead he was passing notes to Tristen. Ones that were just getting him out of work. They were on their way to English when Sam asked him a question.

"Where are you from?" asked Sam with that pretty boy smile.

"Uh... I'm from North Carolina. Came out to the entire school and I was expelled because it caused a riot... There were people celebrating and people saying it was disgusting and they had an all out brawl... Had to leave all my friends and come here. But, meeting you is worth it Sam. I really am glad to have you as a friend."

_I want something more. Why can't he see that?_, thought Sam with a blush.

"Well, it's my pleasure. Your awesome to me. You're the only one that knows my secret. And," he whispered this, "your cute, too." he finished earning a fiery blush from Tristen.

"Well, your sexy so you beat me." said Tristen, turning on the heel of his Converse and walking away with a smile.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Sam, chasing after him.

"Your on the football team. Come get me!" said Tristen, running now.

"Football season's over ya know!" said Sam, smirking and speeding up.

***00*** Sam's POV

I was just putting my shoes on for gym, which Tristen was already ready for. He had these Converse boots that looked kick-ass but I could tell they weren't made for men. Then I saw Karofsky's eyes land right upon them and started to walk.

"Hey new lady. Nice shoes, they made for girls?" he said and gave Tristen a shove. He looked at me and mouth I'm sorry before he did it. A roundhouse kick straight to the temple. Knocked him out instantly and everyone just pretended it didn't happen. Then, he shrugged and walked back over to me.

"How did you do that? That was awesome!" I asked, totally wired.

"I'm a black belt in Tang Soo Do. Being the only openly gay boy in North Carolina will do that to you... Force you to learn protection." He said it so calmly.

"You know he won't remember anything and we can't tell anyone about this. Even though it was bad-ass."

***!***

I walked into glee with Tristen, my arm around his shoulder. We were laughing and carrying on, until I saw Quinn. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

"Who was that?" God, she's pissed.

"Tristen Violet... A new student. He's gay and I saved him from social suicide because of his shirt."

"What's on his shirt?"

"I'M GAY. DEAL WITH IT."

"Wow... He sure does have guts..."

I mouthed 'hold on' and ran in and grabbed Tristen, pulled him outside to meet Quinn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you." She hugged him.

"I'm Tristen. I take it you're his girlfriend." he pulled me aside and whispered, "Tell her now while we're alone!"

"I'm not sure if I-" I was cut off by Quinn.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll tell her... If you want me to." He told me, I thought and nodded.

"Quinn, Sam has something he wants me to tell you. He actually didn't even mean to tell me, it just slipped out. But," He whispered the rest to her.

"Sam! Thank you! I kinda always knew..." said Quinn with her trademark smile.

"What? Am I that obvious? God..."

"Well, you aren't obvious. You hide it _very_ well. But, the fact that while we were working on a project in English you almost kissed me, if it were anyone else, they would have slapped you." At least he was being honest...

"What can I say? I was just showing what I want." I winked and then I saw Mr. Shue and grabbed both of them and dragged them in the classroom. I saw we were short on seats, so I hurried to get one. Tristen was left without one so I patted my lap. He was more than willing to sit down on it.

"Are we a couple?" he asked, taking of my jacket and went to give it to me until I answered.

"Yes." And kissed him on the cheek quickly before anyone saw.

"I'll be keeping this." Putting my jacket back on his lap.

"Only if you want to."

***!***

"Okay. Nice Brittany. Now who will go next?"

"I will Mr. Shue! And, as the new kid, I have an announcement to make."

"Go right ahead Tristen."

"As you can tell by my t-shirt, I'm gay. Quinn, could you help me with this other announcement because it affects you, too."

I was surprised Quinn was willing to do something for him like that. I guess even though we have broken up, she still wants to be my friend. I guess that's good. While I watch Quinn go to the front, it took all the courage I had to go with her.

"Well, Quinn already know, so do Sam and I. I guess we'll just show you. Ready Sam?" I gave him a nod and went straight for his lips.

"Aw hell no! You ain't gonna steal our men!" I look over and I see Puck holding Santana back.

"He _was_ my man. And, he will be happier with Tristen. Now sit down!" said Quinn in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Well, this song expresses what just popped into my mind." I saw him grab a guitar and toss it to me. "It's the chord of G and D and repeats, got me?" I nodded and stood beside him and began playing.

_"You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know_

_That he don't love me anymore and I'll have to let him go_

_You say you're gonna take him, oh, but I don't think you can_

_Because you ain't woman enough to take my man"_

God, his voice was amazing! He's looking straight at Santana, showing no fear. The song really did fit the situation.

_"Women like you, they're a dime a dozen, you can buy 'em anywhere_

_For you to get to him, I'd have to move over, and I'm gonna stand right here_

_It'll be over my dead body, so get out while you can_

_Because you ain't woman enough to take my man" _

I just might have to sing this with him sometime. His brown hair looks so good in this lighting, hope people don't pick on him because he has the same "beiber" haircut as me...

_"Sometimes a man's caught lookin' at things that he don't need_

_He took a second look at you, but he's in love with me_

_Well, I don't know where that leaves you, oh, but I know where I stand_

_And you ain't woman enough to take my man"_

Now he's got Brittany singing along while sitting on Artie's lap! Never knew she liked country...

_"Women like you, they're a dime a dozen, you can buy 'em anywhere_

_For you to get to him, I'd have to move over, and I'm gonna stand right here_

_It'll be over my dead body, so get out while you can_

_Because you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_No, you ain't woman enough to take my man" _

He gave me a look with his hazel eyes that said, 'you catch on quick.' I guess I do considering I sang the chorus with him...

"You hear that? No one touch my man!" Tristen said when the song ended and we got a standing ovation.

"You sure you're okay with Quinn?" I whispered.

"Yes. I am proud you have such a gutsy boyfriend. I hope we can remain friends."

"Of course. We will always be good, close, friends. And, you have to admit, he has a _good_ body."

"Well, yeah. A nice butt, too." Quinn was obviously okay with their relationship. And for once with himself, he felt natural with this relationship. With Tristen. And, for all those who don't like it, they can get mine and Tristen's foot across their ass. Even though Alanis Morissette wasn't widely known, one of her songs came up in my mind. One that expressed my feeling entirely.

***!***

**A/N: **Reviews are my crack! Sorry if I went a little to fast with it... Song: You Ain't Woman Enough (To Take My Man) by Loretta Lynn.


	2. The After Party

**A/N: **Warnings, pairings, and disclaimers in first chapter! (I'm a break my rule of Tristen being 3rd person and change him to 1st.)

***00*** Tristen's POV

I woke up in a bed. _A _being the right word. I looked around and the memories started flooding back. The _glee_ party. I looked around and saw Sam laying next to me, then I recognized this was his bedroom. I looked under the blanket and found I was only in my underwear. We've been dating for about a week, thank the lord we didn't have sex, way to early. I looked on the floor beside us and saw Brittany and Santana, who I had become good friends with after her "outburst". I walked over to the dresser when I heard Sam moving uneasily on the bed.

"Hey babe. That party was bad-ass." said Sam with a _massive _bedhead.

"Yes. Yes it was. Um, did we... ya know...?" I said, doing the hand motion.

"No, only kissing 'til we fell asleep. I'm _so_ not ready for that."

"I'm not either. Was there alcohol? I don't remember **anything**."

"Nope. Totally clean. Kurt went home within the first hour. Finn, Mike and Rachel never came. Mercedes, Quinn and Puck are in the living room. Tina and Artie are in the guest room. Britt and Santana are on the floor and we shared my bed." he started getting out of bed and then I guess he remembered something. "Oh I forgot. Here's your clothes." he finished, handing me mt clothes and dragging me into the bathroom.

"Uh, why are you pulling me in here?" I was so confused.

"I've got something for you." then he began going through the pocket of his sweats and pulled something out. "It's the promise ring I gave Quinn. She gave it to me last night. I know it's probably to early but, wear it if you want to. I've got my own ring to wear. It's a "commitment band" that makes me swear that I will not hurt you. And, it will only be a promise ring if you wear yours."

I slide it on my finger without a thought. It was so warm from his pocket. "Sam, thank you! I can't wait to show Santana," I said, hugging him. I gave him a quick kiss, put my clothes on and left the bathroom to wake up Santana. "Sanny! Look, look!" I gentle shook her until she awoke. She is one of the most unlikely person for me to form a friendship with. When she apologized, we started talking and from what I see, she only shows her true self to Brittany and me. And, truth be told, though she was a bitch, she was happy that a gay boy could actually find someone like she found Britt.

"What, where's the fire Three?" She called me that because Brittany noticed my name was _**Tri**_sten and there are 3 sides on a triangle. So, Three is born. "And what's that on your finger?" She said practically screaming. "Oh sweet Jesus, Britt! Our boy's got a promise ring!" She jumped on me, we fell on the floor and Britt woke up obviously confused.

"What...? Sanny, what are you doing to Three? Are you playing "_Gay Sharks_" again?" we both started laughing, Britt still confused. Then Quinn and Mercedes busted in the room just as Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel on. Only a towel.

"My my. Look at my Sammy-bear." I said, getting of the floor. "I think we need a moment alone." I gave everyone a glare and they immediately left. I attacked his mouth with mine and earned a strong moan. "So, you wanna get dressed and go down stairs or shall I take this towel?"

"I'd like to get dressed. And I've got a question." he looked kind of... scared.

"Babe, you know you can ask me _anything_. Don't be scared."

"When we actually do..., do it, are you gonna do me or me do you?"

"The more masculine man tops. And, Mr. Muscle, you know who that is. But, don't be afraid to ask me if you want to change it up to see what it's like." I said with a wink and walked out. I looked to my left to see _everyone _by Sam's bedroom door. Except Quinn, probably in the living room, and Santana and Britt who were "busy" in the corner. But, with the slamming of the door, both of them looked and saw I was pissed. Everyone knows that was private and they were deliberately eaves dropping. I quickly took off my ring and slipped it in my pocket. I was about to yell but Santana beat me to it.

"What the hell? Do you not know anything about private moments? They asked us to leave so they could have privacy and you ruined it. Bastards..." she said, shaking her head, Britt following close behind.

"Okay, that's a little harsh. Look, it's natural to be nosy, I understand that. But, can you at least have some self control? Your forgiven but, next time, I'll let Santana handle it." I paused and thought, "Mercedes, Tina, can you call Kurt? Noah, can you call Finn and Rachel? I want them to hear this announcement. And, someone call Mike." I went back into the room after watching all of them go downstairs. Sam's towel was on the floor and he was in his closet looking for clothes. I took his towel and went into the bathroom to change into his sweats. Sam's sweats were so comfortable, so warm. I slipped his ring on my finger and went back into the bedroom, wide eyed at what I saw. A naked Sam.

"Uh, are you gonna put some clothes on or keep giving me a show? I personally like the second one." After he heard me, he started putting boxers on.

"Sorry about that. I didn't hear you come in. And, that show will only be seen again on our one month anniversary," he got closer and whispered, "I'm going to give you the best time of your life. The first has to be the best. I'm a clean virgin. And, are you?" Sam definitely had to work on talking dirty.

"Yes. And, if I tell you to do something during, do it. Don't even think. Just do it." I had read enough erotica to make him die of pleasure.

"I was thinking, since we're both clean, we could, you know with no con-?"

"Then, we can truly be connected. Be one with each other. Well, I gotta see if the other three are here so we can make an announcement. Get dressed, or don't, and come downstairs?"

"Sure thing babe. Be down in like, five minutes."

"I'll be waiting." I proceeded through the door, down the stairs and saw that the three I had called upon were here. "Great. Everyone's here. Sanny, Britt, come here for one sec?" When they came over, I told them not to tell anyone about the ring, that I was going to announce it. Just as I finished, Sam came down the stairs looking... different. He was wearing my skinnies and his "bad boy" shirt. "Babe, what are you wearing? I mean, it's sexy but, it's mine."

"You're wearing my clothes, I can wear yours."

"Fair. But," I pulled him closer to whisper, "I'm about to announce it, then we can go shopping to get you your _own_ clothes. You in? You wanna help me announce it?"

"Duh! I'm in it, too."

"Mkay, let's do it now. Ready?"

"Sure, kiss first?" I leaned in, gave him a five second kiss and turned to the crowd.

"Okay everyone, Sammy-bear and I have an announcement to make!" I put my hand in the air and raised Sam's and everyone gasped.

"So, you guys are official?" It did surprise me that Noah was the first to chime in.

"Yes, Noah. We are official. Any other questions?" I asked, sure he had another.

"Not for you, for Sam," He gave a smirk and continued, "I don't mean to be rude or mean. Okay, when you do it, who's the catcher?" My eye twitched. No one should ask a personal question in front of everyone!

"Noah, can I see you in the kitchen?" I ask, he gets up and follows.

"My name is Puck."

"Okay, Puck. Don't ask a personal question like that. I don't like to be angry at friends but that kinda pissed me off! And, if you must know, I'm the catcher. I've seen his and that is gonna be one fun ride." I see all the color drain from his face as I walk from the room.

"I just got pictures, T!" Yes, Noah had given me a nickname as well.

"Is that really my fault?" I yell back, then sit on Sam's lap on the couch. Noah walked back into the room with a 'I'm sorry' face on. Then Santana and Brittany come and basically dragged me up the stairs and back to Sam's bedroom.

"So, pitcher or catcher?" Of course Sanny would want to know that.

"I don't care which, I just want Three to have the time of his life!" Thanks Britt...

"Catcher, and like I told Noah, I've seen his and I'm gonna have a _very_ fun time on that ride." Once again, I turn to leave but _Britt_ grabs me.

"Three, how big is it?"

"I don't know. About 7 or 8 inches. Like I said, fun, on both sides. Lots of fun." I turn to leave again but Santana stops me.

"I might need a piece of that," she says with a wink so I know she's playing. "So when is _it_ gonna happen? Tonight, tomorrow, next week?" Normal Sanny.

"Sanny! Not until our one month anniversary. Or two week if I can convince him. I'd really love to convince him. _Really_ love it. My birthday's next week... IDEA!"

"Three... I know what to get for your birthday."

***!***

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Songs next chapter AND sexy times. :D Review.**


End file.
